Plamo-Kyoshiro
Plamo-Kyoshiro (プラモ狂四郎) was a manga series mainly based on the models of the first Mobile Suit Gundam series along with its Mobile Suit Variations series. First published in 1982, written by Hisashi Yasui and drawn by Koichi Yamato, the story is set in the world of Plamo-kyo ("Plastic-Model Fans"), where schoolkids compete with self-built Mobile Suit Variations in a virtual-reality simulator. The same concept was used in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G and Gundam Build Fighters. Production Notes Due to the immense popularity of the Gundam plastic model kits in Japan in the mid-'80s, this popular comic series by Team Craft and Koichi Yamato was a series mainly based on the models of the first Gundam series along with its Mobile Suit Variation series. Released in the February 1982 issue of the Comic BomBom magazine, It is the first series on Gundam models. Series features modification of existing models and creating new ones, like the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam, PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III, and Musha Gundam, which were endorsed by Bandai and was later released as official model kits and figures, and also as units featured in various games. The series started the idea for Mobile Fighter G Gundam of pilot's emotion reflecting the emotion of the unit. Various series basing on the same plot model were published, more recently the Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G (2010) OVA series and Gundam Build Fighters (2013). Characters *Shiro Kyoda *Futoshi Kurata *Midori Kurata *Ken Maruyama *Koichi Kida *Tomita *Akira Yamane *Muraoka *Hiroshi Fujii *Iwaki Tetsuo *Sacky Takeda Plamo (Mobile Suits) Shiro's Side Gundam amuro shiro.png|RX-78-2 Gundam Shiro blue full armor.png|FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Heavy Shiro.png|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam Perfect shiro.png|PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam Perfect gundam 3 shiro.png|PF-178 Perfect Gundam Mk-II Red warrior article.png|PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III musha gundam.png|Musha Gundam Sin título.png|Musha Gundam Mk II perfect.png|Musha Z'' Gundam (1) Mzusha horse.png|Musha Z Gundam (2) (With horse) Musha centaur especial.png|Musha ''Z Gundam Centaur Sepcial Original Zeta Shiro.png| Original Z''Gundam Guncarriershiro.png|Carrier Suit/Guncarrier Rival Side Perfect Jeongshiro.png|Perfect Zeong Perfect Zeong Mk-II|No Photo Available Dokurotipe2.png|Dokuro Type Zaku Double action geloog.png| Yoshimaru exclusive high mobility type Gelgoog (in action) FULL aRMORED zAKU.png|Full Armored Zaku (Perfect Zaku) PLamo Devil.png|Plamo Devil ZAKU VERNIER.png|Yamanobe Zaku (Zaku Vernier) DEVIL GUNDAM BLOD MARY.png|Devil Gundam (Bloody Mary) Publication History ;Original Issue 1982-1986 The volume numbers can be confirmed on the cover ;SPECIAL ISSUE ;Plamo-Kyoshiro Musha Gundam Version ;Reprint of 2008 The volume numbers can be confirmed on the cover Chapters *Episode 1: Gundam vs. Zaku *Episode 2: Gundam vs. Big Zam-Acguy *Episode 3: Gundam vs. Gouf *Episode 4: Rick Dom-Gelgoog Cannon vs. Cancer *Episode 5: Gundam vs. Zeong *Episode 6: Gundam vs. Agg *Episode 7: Tiger I vs. Magella Attack *Episode 8: F-15 vs. Tomcat *Episode 9: X-Wing vs. Core Booster List of Mobile Suits *Devil Change Gouf *Bloody Mary *Dokuro Zaku *Guncarrier *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam *Mobile Animal *Mobile Trooper *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II *Mush Zeta Gundam *OMAX-02 Zeong II *Original Zeta Gundam *PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III "Red Warrior" *PF-178 Perfect Gundam Mark II *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *Perfect Zaku *Perfect Zeong Mark II *RX-78-2 Gundam *Semi-armored Gundam *Triple Zeta Gundam *Wooden Gundam Plamo From Other Series *ATM-09-ST Scopedog (''Armored Trooper VOTOMS) *Dunbine (Aura Battler Dunbine) *Billbine (Aura Battler Dunbine) *FAM-RV-S1 Vifam (Space Castaway Vifam) *L-Gaim Mk-II (Heavy Metal L-Gaim) *Xabungle (Combat Mecha Xabungle) *The Mole (Thunderbirds) *Baldios (Space Warrior Baldios) *God Tiger *Perfect Combat Vehicle *Plamo Majin *Autopilot Tank Sequels *'Shin Plamo-Kyoshiro' (1987–1988) - by Hisashi Yasui (Story), Koichi Yamato (Illustration) Gallery プラモ狂四郎 images.jpeg 1298247693839.jpg Plamo-Kyo Shiro3.jpg プラモ狂四郎 img404.jpg プラモ狂四郎 img429.jpg Full Armor Gundam Perfect Gundam II.jpg kyo_04.JPG Plamo-Kyoshiro and Gundam Build Fighter art.jpg Plamo-Kyoshiro scan 11.jpeg 1174395425 n.jpg Plamo-Kyoshiro scan 10.jpeg Plamo-Kyoshiro scan 12.jpeg Full Armor Zaku.jpg Plamo Majin.jpg Heavy Full Armor Arm.jpg C0192523 147127.jpg G-ROT Z-BAR GLINK.jpg C0192523 1471929.jpg C0192523 1465089.jpg Vernier.jpg Wooden.jpg ZZZ Triple Zeta.jpg Red Horse.jpg Perfect Gundam I II III.jpg H C M.jpg Plamo Kyoshiro Gundam.jpg Plastic Kyoshirou Maniacs MINI FIG VOL. 1.jpg Kyoshiro Maniax.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN: 978-4-06-370566-9 *Vol.2 ISBN: 978-4-06-370567-6 *Vol.3 ISBN: 978-4-06-370577-5 *Vol.4 ISBN: 978-4-06-370578-2 *Vol.5 ISBN: 978-4-06-370586- *Vol.6 ISBN: 978-4-06-370587-4 *Vol.7 ISBN: 978-4-06-370594-2 *Vol.8 *Vol.9 ISBN: 978-4-06-370601-7 *Vol.10 ISBN: 978-4-06-370602-4 External Links *[http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/plamokyoshiro/index.htm Plamo-Kyoshiro on MAHQ] *[http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/puramokyoushirou.htm Gundam Comic Chronicle - Plamo Kyoshiro]